And Baby Makes Three
by Amy Rochelle
Summary: Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson have the life that they've always dreamed of. What happens when the unexpected occurs? Future Finchel. Finchel Baby. Multi-Chapter. Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

There's so much angst going on in the fandom right now, that I needed to write a happy fic. It's a TAD angsty but it's only good angst. (If there is such a thing.) This will be my first chapter fic and I'll try to update as much as possible, that is if you like it.

I want to thank my **fildos** (you know who you are) and **CSM** for being my beta.

Disclaimer: Glee is the property of Fox and Ryan Murphy. You think if I owned it I'd break them up? HA.

###############################

Finn walked into him and Rachel's apartment and set his bag on the recliner.

"Rachel? Rach? Baby?" He called for her and didn't receive an answer. He immediately panicked. He searched frantically through the apartment and she was nowhere to be found. This is New York! What if she was mugged? What if some kind of horrible accident happened on the subway? Finn fumbled with his pocket to reach his phone, just as he was about to dial the familiar number he heard the front door shut.

"_Shit_ Rachel! Where the_ hell_ were you? I was worried sick! I was just about to call 911 and tell them you got abducted by aliens or something!" Finn exasperatedly threw his arms in the air.

Rachel looked at him. "Finn, you know I am working extra hard on this performance. This is _the_ performance of a _lifetime_! I was _born_ to play the role of Fanny Brice!" She stated eyes wide.

"I know Rach, but usually you call me if you're gonna be late and I was just worried. This is New York City after all." He walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist. His voice was low, "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you." She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt "I'll be fine Finn, really." She smiled the smile that she reserved only for him and captured his lips in hers. He pulled her tighter to his body as she let out a slight whimper. She broke away slightly, "I think we should probably take this into the bedroom." She whispered seductively. He grinned and picked her up bridal style and she giggled as he began to attack her with kisses.

He threw her on the bed softly and she giggled as she bounced. He threw off his shirt and crawled on the bed towards her on all fours, and slowly made his way towards her. He started kissing his way slowly up her thighs and lifted her leg up to get better access. She grabbed his hair and moaned out his name. God, he couldn't get enough of her.

He moved her shirt up slightly and lightly kissed her stomach. "_Oh Finn.."_ She breathed,"Don't stop. _Please_." She arched her back as he dipped his tongue in her belly button. He always loved the noises she made and it made him harder by the second. She moved her knee to rub his erection gently, and made his eyes roll in the back of his head. She was going to kill him, he was sure of it. He began trailing kisses up to her neck as she grabbed his face to stop him. "You know Finn, I was thinking…" He pouted slightly. He knew once Rachel got thinking she would get really into what she was saying and completely forget the task at hand. Which really sucked for Finn because he _really, really _wanted to have sex tonight.

She smirked like she could read his mind, which she probably could, which was awesome and scary at the same time. Her voice broke him from his trance, "Maybe after the shows run we could-" she looked down shyly then looked back up to meet his gaze "We could get married." His smile grew wide "Really?" His eyes sparkled, his tone hopeful. "Really." She smiled back at him lovingly. "I love you Rachel." He reached up and placed his hands over hers. "I love you too." He took her hands and placed them around his neck and his lips met hers once again.

An hour later, with sheets and naked limbs wrapped around each other, Rachel lay on his shoulder and traced circles on his chest. "Finn?" She asked in a whisper.

"Hmm?" Finn answered half asleep.

"Can we have a big wedding?"

He smiled. "Baby, we can have whatever you want." He hugged her tight against him and she kissed his shoulder. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep. She couldn't wait to start planning.

_Two Weeks Later_

Rachel leapt out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom. Finn jolted up from his position in the bed; He could hear her heaving in the bathroom.

"Rachel, shouldn't you go see a doctor? That's like the 5th time this week." He sighed and rested his head on the headboard. He was starting to worry.

He heard the toilet flush and heard the sink run then shut off. Rachel walked into their bedroom in her robe.

"Finn, I'm _fine_. I think it's just stress from the show. Opening night is getting closer and closer and I'm working extra hard. If I don't feel better by the weekend, I'll go to the doctor okay?" She walked towards the bed and sat on her side.

He turned to look at her. "Okay. Promise?"

She nodded her head. "Promise."

He grabbed the tie of her robe tugging it slightly. She stopped his hand and smirked.

"Uh huh. I have to get ready for rehearsal and you have to go meet Kurt for breakfast." He stuck out his bottom lip and she flapped it with his finger. "But maybe if you're a good boy today you'll get a surprise later." She said, lowering her voice at which his face immediately changed into a grin. He kissed her nose and jumped out of bed. "Don't wanna be late for breakfast with Kurt!" She laughed and rolled her eyes jokingly. "Men."

#######################################################

Finn walked into the diner and saw his step brother at a table in the back.

"Hey dude." He clapped Kurt on his back as he sat down.

"Must you be so barbaric? This jacket is worth more than your car payment." Kurt took a sip of his water.

Finn snorted. "Now, what's the big news that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Finn looked around for a waiter because he was _starving_.

Kurt clapped his hands. "Oh my _god_ Finn! I got an internship with one of the most notable fashion designers in all of New York! Isn't that amazing?" He beamed.

Finn gaped at him. "_That's _what you couldn't of told me over the phone?"

###################################################

Rachel bounded into rehearsal with a little extra skip in her step.

"Someone got laid this morning…" She heard Gabrielle, her understudy, mutter under her breath. Rachel glared at her "That is absolutely _none_ of your business whatsoever." She flipped her hair and walked into her dressing room.

She set her stuff in the chair and walked towards her mirror. She didn't see anything different about her appearance. She shrugged and began to get ready for the first scene.

As she walked down the hallway towards the stage, she bumped into Lacey, the stage manger, "Oh Rachel! Just the person I wanted to see!" Lacey stopped and looked at her. She eyed her carefully and Rachel smiled. "What?"

"Something's different about you."

Rachel looked herself over. "No, not at all."

Lacey shook her head. "Never mind then. You're wanted by Howard he needs to block the cake scene."

Rachel smiled and walked towards the stage. She yelled over her shoulder "Thanks Lacey!"

Lacey stuck her pen in her mouth. "Something _is_ different about her."

###############################################################

"So how is Miss Theatricality doing lately?" Kurt asked in between bites of his omlete.

Finn swallowed the pancake in his mouth. "She's good. I'm kind of worried about her though…"

Kurt furrowed his brow "Oh? Why?"

"Well," he took a sip of his juice "this show is really taking a lot out of her. She's tired a lot lately and she's been throwing up a lot."

"Maybe she should go to a doctor."

"That's what I keep telling her, but you know Rachel." He stuck another pancake in his mouth.

"That I do."

Kurt and Finn spent the rest of their breakfast talking about their parents, Finn's coaching job with the Jets and what Kurt's plans are for the future.

As Finn was about to pay the bill, Faithfully played from his pocket.

"Some things never change." Kurt said under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey baby." He cooed.

"Finn-" She sounded distraught.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" He panicked. He looked at his step brother and concern washed over Kurt's face.

"Finn, I-I'm pregnant." She whispered into the phone.

Finn's face fell and his mind and heart started to race. When the news finally registered, a big grin found its way to his face.

"Are you sure? I mean, of course your sure but, I mean when?" He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help it. He was ecstatic.

Kurt was confused about what was going on and he motioned to Finn to let him into the conversation. Finn held up his finger.

"Yes, I'm sure, and remember that night two weeks ago?" Oh, boy did he _ever_. "Yeah, I do." He grinned.

"Well.." She trailed off. "That's also why I haven't been feeling well."

"Did you go to the doctor today?"

She laughed humorlessly "No, I actually found out from Lacey."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "The stage manager? Is she a doctor too?"

"No, she's not. But she has good intuition."

###################################################

"Alright ladies! I want to get this scene _perfect_ for opening night! Places please!" Howard clapped his hands and everyone took their places.

Rachel couldn't help but feel a little funny. She didn't know whether it was nerves, or if it was the fact that she was working too hard. She shrugged it off and pushed on through because she was Rachel Berry after all. And she was a perfectionist.

As soon as her part was about to be reached, she felt her stomach lurch and run towards the backstage bathroom.

It was then that the light bulb went off in Lacey's head. "Ah HA!" She walked from the stage and towards Rachel's direction.

Lacey walked into the bathroom as Rachel was rinsing out her mouth. She stood by the wall and smirked at her.

"How far along are you?" Lacey asked her.

Rachel looked at her in astonishment. "What?"

"I said how far along are you." Lacey smirked at Rachel and walked towards her.

Rachel stood there, shock registering on her face. "Oh my god.." She brought her hand to her mouth.

Lacey placed her hand on her shoulder. "You didn't know?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I mean, I just didn't think anything of it. I chalked it up to stress and ever since I got my period, I've never been regular." She shifted her eyes to the wall. "I…" Tears started to well up in her eyes.

Rachel has always wanted a family and marriage and a white picket fence with Finn, but not now, not at the most important time of her life, not when the role she was born to play is actually a reality.

The tears started to freely flow down her face. "I'm sorry Lacey, I-I have to go. Tell Howard that I won't be able to finish rehearsal today." She rushed passed Lacey, wiping the tears frantically off her face.

Rachel rushed to her dressing room and ran to her boudoir and grabbed her cell phone from her purse. She dialed Finn's number with shaky hands.

"Finn?"

##################################################################

After her conversation with Finn, she couldn't stop shaking. She looked in the vanity and stared at her reflection. Her mind was going into over drive.

She had mixed feelings about this and she did not know what to do. Finn was _so happy_ that he was going to be a father and she felt horrible because she did not feel as elated as he did, but she wanted nothing more than to have a family with him.

She gasped. Oh _god!_ What are her father's going to think! Here she was, 22 years old with the world at her feet and she was going to have a _baby_; worse yet, a baby out of _wedlock_. The tears that were pooling in her eyes flowed freely down her cheeks. Her sobs wracked her body as she slid down the wall and cried into her knees.

For once in her life, Rachel Berry had no idea what to do.

_Yes? No? Maybe? I'm like Tinkerbell, I need comments to LIVE!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 folks! Enjoy! Comments are love!

All Rachel wanted to do was just curl up in her bed next to Finn and never get out. What was she supposed to say? _Dad? Daddy? You'll be happy to know that Finn and I are with child._ She could see them shunning her for the rest of her life. This definitely wasn't going to bode well.

She walked into the apartment and slammed the door behind her, throwing her bag on the sofa and walking towards the bedroom.

She plopped herself down on their bed and stared at the ceiling with her hands on her belly. Sure, the baby was no bigger than a peanut, but she could somehow still feel it growing. A ghost of a smile formed on her lips. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Finn burst through the living room door, startling Rachel from her thoughts, and ran into the bedroom. He jumped on the bed on top of her, careful not to hurt her. She gasped slightly at his abrupt movement.

"Baby I am _so_ happy! You have no idea." He was grinning like a fool and he didn't care. He was going to be a father. A father to the most beautiful baby in the world, and he knew that because _she_ was beautiful.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly. She smiled at his happiness and his reaction gave her comfort. They could do this as long as they had each other.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. He groaned as he gripped her waist and rolled his hips into hers. She whimpered as she slid her hands down his back and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He leaned up on his knees to throw off his shirt and attack her lips once more. She spread her legs farther apart so he could rest between her thighs. He kissed the side of her face and led a trail of kisses down to her stomach. He rubbed her stomach lightly and looked at her, giving her a lopsided grin. She smiled in return, smoothing his hair and rested her hand on his cheek. He returned his attention to her now flat belly and peppered her stomach with kisses.

"You are going to be the best baby _ever_," he whispered to her stomach as she looked at him with a watery smile.

"You are going to be the best father _ever_." His lopsided smile turned into a full on grin.

He scooted up closer to her face. "Thank you Rachel. Thank you _so_ much."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "For what?"

"For giving me the two greatest gifts in the world: you and our baby." She couldn't control her emotions anymore as tears rolled down her face. She grabbed his face and poured her passion into a searing kiss. She loved this man so much it physically hurt.

She pulled away and rested her forehead to his. "Thank _you,_ Finn, for loving me and letting me love you in return," she whispered.

"You're very welcome."

Just as things were about to get started, Rachel's phone rang. Finn groaned and plopped himself face first into the mattress.

Dread washed over Rachel as she looked at the caller ID: _Daddy_.

She gasped. What the _hell_ was she going to say? She _had_ to tell them. She wanted to be 100 percent sure before she told anyone, so it was better that they kept it a secret, at least for now. She took a deep breath and hit answer.

"Hi daddy!" She winced at her attempted cheeriness. She was a good actress, but even _she_ could tell that was forced.

"Hello, my little shining star! How are things in New York?" Her father didn't seem to catch on to her fake cheeriness. So she continued.

"Great! The play is going exceptionally well! Opening night is drawing closer and I can't contain my excitement." Her face fell as she said the words. _Unfortunately I'll be two months pregnant_, she thought to herself.

As her dad carried on in her ear, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and hot breath tickle her neck. She closed her eyes and relished in his embrace. So much that she didn't hear her father ask a question.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" His voice startled her out of her reverie.

"Yes daddy, sorry, I was…reading a show review." Finn chuckled at her lie, and she elbowed him in the gut. He rubbed his stomach in mock hurt, still stifling his laughter.

"As I was saying, your father and I will be coming up there soon for a visit." Rachel's face turned ghost white. Oh. _Shit_. she thought.

"Wh-what for?" she stuttered.

"We want to see your big city life! And you know how your dad loves the atmosphere there. Besides, we miss our daughter terribly. Why, is there something wrong?" His tone of voice changed to panic.

"No no! Of course not, just that, ummm…" Her eyes darted to Finn's and his brow furrowed in confusion. "Can you hold on a second daddy? There's someone at the door." She put the phone on mute and set it back down on the table.

"My fathers are coming up here!" Finn's face turned to panic. He knew that they liked him but what were they going to do when they found out he knocked her up just as her career was taking off? He covered his package as the thought of his man hood being cut off flashed through his mind. He gulped.

"What the hell are we going to do?" He asked her.

"Well, Finn, you should have thought of that _before _you got me pregnant." She glared at him.

"It's not like I meant for it to happen Rachel. At least not yet anyway…" he trailed off.

She rolled her eyes. "We need to stall them for a little while before I go to the gynecologist to be sure. We need to think of something." She paced back and forth as Finn scratched his head, both trying to come up with a way to stall her parents.

She snapped her fingers. "I got it!" Finn smiled at her.

She grabbed the phone and unmuted it. "Sorry daddy, Kurt was at the door. You know how he gets sometimes. As we were discussing, unfortunately right now isn't a good time for a visit, as Finn and I are remodeling the loft and it's a huge catastrophe." Finn smiled wider. _God he loved this woman_.

She met his eyes and she grinned right back and winked. He let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

Now the only question was how the _hell_ were they going to keep this a secret? He sighed and rubbed his face. _This totally wasn't how he planned for his first kid to pop out._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finn couldn't get his leg to stop bouncing; he was anxious. He surveyed the waiting room. One guy was sitting next to his girlfriend, panic etched into his face. _Poor sap._ He laughed to himself as his eyes trailed across the room. One husband affectionately rubbed his wife's belly, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Finn couldn't help but grin himself.

Rachel placed her hand on his bouncing thigh. "You know, you may pull a muscle with as fast as your leg is moving." He turned to look at her downcast face in a magazine, a smile tugging at her lips. "I can't help it. I'm nervous." He shrugged his shoulder. She looked up from her magazine and met his gaze, "You're not the one who has to be poked and prodded everywhere." She said seriously. He shuddered at her response.

"I'm not envious of you in the least, baby." She laughed slightly.

"Rachel Berry?" The nurse called from the door.

They both stood up and Finn grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Ready?" She nodded confidently.

They walked toward the door as Finn glanced at the grimacing face of the poor unsuspecting boyfriend from earlier. Finn chuckled, "You'll be alright, dude." The guy sighed as Rachel pulled him through the door.

"How are you folks today?" The nurse, Sara, her name tag said, asked sweetly. "Doin' well." Finn answered.

"Alright mamma, I need you to take off your shoes and step on the scale for me, please." Rachel did as she was instructed and hopped on the scale.

The nurse began humming softly to herself as she weighed Rachel. "105 pounds. Perfect." Sara smiled as she scribbled Rachel's information into her file. She stopped and her eyes grew wide when she met Rachel's face. "Wait, Rachel Barbra Berry? _The Rachel Barbra Berry_?" She asked in shock.

Rachel grimaced as she realized what was about to happen. She plastered on her show face and answered sweetly "Yes, yes I am." Sara squealed and held out her hand for Rachel to shake. She took it as Sara spoke "I'm a _huge_ fan of yours! I've seen all your shows and I'm anxiously anticipating _Funny Girl_. It's unhealthy, really." Finn stifled a laugh as he noticed Rachel was highly uncomfortable. She always wanted this to happen, just, well, not at an inopportune time. "Oh I'm so sorry. Look at me how unprofessional!" Sara let go of Rachel's hand as she cleared her throat and stood tall "Ms. Berry, let's take you to your room shall we? Follow me."

Rachel turned around to see a giggling Finn. She glared at him "I'm glad you find it so _hilarious_, Finn. Not a _word,_ do you hear me?" She pointed a finger in his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it as his laughing subsided.

"My lips are sealed." He intertwined their hands and headed towards the examination room.

Finn came to an abrupt halt in the doorway as he saw the contraption in the middle of the room. "What the fuck is that?" Rachel punched him lightly.

"Finn Hudson! You need to refrain from using that kind of language in public, especially in an establishment such as this!" In the corner of the room, Sara laughed to herself, trying hard to hide it.

Finn's memory from the first time he had this type of visit was somewhat hazy. He tried to wrack his brain to remember that thing that was staring at him in the middle of the room, but it didn't come to him.

Sara's voice broke him from his haze, "Alright Rachel," she patted the chair and placed the gown in the seat, "I need you to put this gown on and hop on up here. The doctor will be with you shortly."

She walked past Finn and patted his shoulder, "She'll be fine, daddy. Just standard procedure." He was still confused as to what it was, but the nurse's words were comforting.

"Thanks." He smiled as she nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Finn? Can you unzip me please?" He hurried over to where she stood and unzipped her dress. _Is it really bad that he's turned on right now? Definitely wrong place, wrong time._

He took a deep breath and sat down. She looked at him from over her shoulder as she held her hair, "Thank you." And that look that she was giving him wasn't helping matters. He so felt 16 again, and he didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

She was dressed and ready to get up on the contraption, as he liked to call it, but was having a hard time jumping up. She huffed and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Do you need some help?" He smiled at her frustration.

"I am perfectly capable of getting up on a piece of furniture, Finn." She answered, irritated.

"You sure? Looks like you're having a hard time to me." He was full on grinning now. She glared at him as he stood up and grabbed her waist, hoisting her up to the chair.

"I thought you could use a hand." He said, his hands still placed firmly on her waist.

"I was perfectly capable of doing it, Finn." She said with the irritation subsiding from her tone.

He kissed her nose. "I know, but what kind of father to be slash husband to be, would I be if I didn't cater to all your needs." She smiled as she leaned in closer.

"You know? I could really get used to this." She whispered.

"Good. Because you know we're going to go through this more than once." He inched closer to her face.

"That's what I'm hoping for."

Just before her lips met his, there was a knock at the door. They jumped apart and Rachel cleared her throat.

"Come in". The doctor had his nose in Rachel's file as he walked in.

"Well hello there!" He said as he walked toward the couple.

"I will be your doctor through the course of your pregnancy. I'm Dr. Robert Adams, but you can call me Dr. Bob." He said as he shook both their hands.

Finn liked this guy already. Kinda reminded him of ZZ Top. But, you know, without the cool beard. He grabbed the stool and wheeled it closer to Rachel.

He clapped his hands together before he spoke. "Alright Rachel, why don't you tell me what's going on?"

He asked to get a better idea of how far along into her pregnancy she was.

She took a deep breath before she spoke, "Well, I've had the morning sickness, and I've been more irritable than usual." She looked at Finn waiting for him to comment, but nothing came.

There was no way he was going to start this thing in the dog house. Better to keep his mouth shut.

She continued. "And I missed my period, but I've never really been on cycle so I didn't really think anything of it. I thought the morning sickness was a symptom of the stress I'm under from working so much. It was actually one of my fellow co workers that brought it to my attention. Then it all started to come together. I didn't take a test because I did some research and the inaccuracy rate is high, so I just skipped a step and came here, to be absolutely sure." Dr. Bob chuckled lightly.

He looked at Finn and asked "Is she always like this?" Finn smiled and nodded, "Ever since I've known her."

Dr. Bob laughed again as he slapped his knees and stood up. "Well Rachel, I've never had a patient like you. This should be fun. Let's get started, shall we?" She smiled and nodded. "Go ahead and lean back for me and put your legs in the stirrups." Finn's eyes grew wide. _So that's what those are for!_

He started to panic.

"Um, Dr. Bob, what exactly are you going to do?" Dr. Bob snapped his gloves on.

"Well Finn, this right here?" He held up a long piece of plastic, "It's a camera that I'm going to stick into Rachel to get a better look at what's going on in there." He smiled at Finn as Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"Wh-where are you going to stick that exactly?" He gulped. "Into her vagina." He said nonchalantly.

Finn gulped again, as did Rachel. "Is-is it going to hurt her?" He stuttered.

"It may be a little uncomfortable, but no, it won't hurt." Finn breathed a sigh of relief.

He grabbed the chair by the desk and scooted closer to Rachel. She held out her hand for him to take; he took it and squeezed tight.

He pushed her hair back from her face and smiled down at her. "I'm right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead as she smiled at him. She took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Alright Doc, let's do this thing." She said confidently.

He gelled up the camera and inserted it carefully. She winced and gripped Finn's hand tight. So tight he was sure the circulation had stopped flowing. He winced at her grip and took a deep breath. He was going to be behind her 110%, even if she broke his hand.

Dr. Bob pushed his glasses farther onto his nose and looked at the screen. "Well now, look what we have here." He smiled.

Both of their heads snapped towards the screen, both sharing a fear of panic.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" They squeezed each other's hands.

Dr. Bob chuckled. "No, not at all. Everything is perfectly fine. Times two."

Rachel and Finn slowly looked at each other as their eyes grew wide.

"Congratulations, mommy and daddy. You're having twins."


	4. Chapter 4

Twins. _Twins? _Finn blinked a couple of times, his mind not registering what the doctor just said.

"_Twins?_" he managed to squeak out.

Dr. Bob nodded his head. "Yes. Twins."

A grin started to slowly form on his face. _Fucking. Awesome._ Finn was thoroughly convinced that he had some kind of super sperm and was going to create a whole mass of babies. He couldn't help the _whoop!_ sound that came out of his mouth.

Rachel stared at him.

He immediately came down from his high when he realized what this would mean. It was going to be hard enough to hide one baby and now there were two? He looked down at Rachel and then turned his attention back to the doctor.

"Hey doc? Can you give us a sec please?" Dr. Bob nodded his head and let himself out.

"Finn! What are we going to do! We thought we were going to have one baby and now there's going to be _two_? Oh my god. Oh my god…" Rachel began to panic and hyperventilate.

"Shhh. Rach. It's okay. We'll get through this. Together. I mean, that's the best part right?" He half smiled at her as he smoothed out her hair.

"But Finn, _how_ am I going to be able to perform when I'm three months pregnant carrying twins? First of all, I will be as big as a house and second of all, who wants to come to a show to see some pregnant cow singing on the stage. No Finn." She struggled to get out of the chair as she spoke. He attempted to help her out but she jerked away from his arms. He stood there, staring at her, stunned.

She dressed in a fit of frustration. "I can't just throw away something I've tried so hard to achieve. I won't do it. I _can't _do it." Her eyes started to pool with tears.

He slowly made his way towards her and wrap his arms around her, but she backed away. "Rachel, baby—" She cut him off.

"I'm sorry Finn. I—I have to go." She grabbed her things and walked out of the room, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Finn stood in the middle of the room, dumbfounded. _What just happened?_ He slumped his shoulders and sat in the chair as Dr. Bob walked in.

"You okay, son?" Finn looked up from his position in the chair.

He shook his head and sighed. "No sir, I'm not."

Dr. Bob pulled up the stool he was sitting on earlier and decided to give Finn some guidance.

"You know Finn, this is the most important time in her life right now. She's going to be going through a whole range of emotions throughout this pregnancy and she's going to need all the love and support she can get and know that someone is going to be there to help her through it. This is definitely a big shock and I'm sure you two weren't prepared to have one baby, let alone two. Just give her some time. She'll come around. They always do. I've seen enough to know." He chuckled lightly.

Finn managed a ghost of a smile. "Thanks doc. It's just that—I've loved her since we were 16 and I knew I've always wanted to marry her and have a family, but, well, the timing just really sucks right now," he huffed.

Dr. Bob patted his shoulder. "You can plan and plan to have a family, but you're never actually prepared."

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks doc." Finn and Dr. Bob stood up and shook hands. "I'll see you soon." Finn watched as Dr. Bob walked out and let his words sink in. _Time. She just needs time_.

Rachel made it to their apartment, still reeling from the news she just received. She grabbed a bag and started furiously throwing clothes into it as her phone rang.

_Kurt_.

She took a deep breath and answered. She really didn't have the energy to fake anymore.

"Hello?" she answered dejectedly.

"What's the matter Theatricality? Can't find one of your atrocious ensembles to scare the fellow natives of New York?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

Rachel fumed. "I'm pregnant Kurt." The line went silent.

_So that's why Finn was so happy the other day!_

"You don't sound too pleased…"

"What was your first assumption?" she spat. She regretted her statement and continued, "I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to snap at you. This is making me crazy!" She threw her free arm in the air.

"More so than usual?" She could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Shut it, Hummel. That's not what I meant. I mean, I've always wanted nothing more than a family and a life with Finn, but not _now_. Not at the pivotal point of my career." She picked up her underwear off the floor and threw it in the bag with more force than was necessary.

"Well, Rachel, you can't always get what you want," he said softly.

Rachel gasped at his comment and went silent. Her thoughts loomed to 6 years ago when life was glee clubs and young love and slushie facials. So much had changed since then and she lost something somewhere along the way. Her eyes closed as she went back to that fateful day when she met a boy who would forever change her life with just one kiss during a makeshift picnic. She knew then that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. Her eyes opened at the sound of Kurt's yelling.

"Rachel? Earth to Rachel?" he said, annoyed.

"Sorry, Kurt. I spaced out for a minute there."

"Clearly. Anyway, as I was saying, do you want to come over for a bit? Talk about things?" He said concernedly. They never really saw eye to eye, but over the years, they had gotten closer and became best friends. And right now? She needed him more than ever.

She looked over to the end table at a picture of her and Finn from one of her theater events. She needed some space. Time to clear her head and think some things through before she did something they would both regret.

"Yes Kurt. I'd love that. But can I stay for a little longer? I need time to think," she said breathlessly as a stray tear made its way down her cheek. She knew it was going to hurt, but it was something that had to be done.

"You can stay as long as you'd like. Tyler won't mind; I have him so whipped I can snap my fingers and he's at my beckoning call." Rachel laughed a little.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. And Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You're welcome."

Rachel finished packing up some of her stuff and took one last look at her apartment, because she didn't know when she'd be able to see it again. She sighed and closed the door behind her, praying that Finn wouldn't hate her.

An hour later, Finn arrived to an empty apartment. He searched all through the apartment and threw his shoes at the wall in anger.

He careened around the house, wondering how the hell everything fell apart in the matter of hours. It wasn't until he picked up his shoes that he saw the note placed carefully on the coffee table next to his XBOX controller.

It had his name written on it in Rachel's perfect script. He opened it with shaky hands and began to read:

_My Dearest Finn,_

_I've loved you since that first moment I laid eyes on you at your first glee club rehearsal. I know you didn't know it then, but I knew. I've always know. You've taught me so much and I wouldn't change any minute of it because it's only made us stronger. I hate having to do this to you. My heart is breaking as I'm writing this, but it's something that I have to do. It's not that I don't love you, if that was the only reason I would stay. I need to figure out what my path in life is and where it's supposed to lead me. I hope that that road leads me back to you. I so desperately want it to be. I just can't take all of this weight on my shoulders right now. I need to clear my head. I'll be staying with Kurt for some time, but please, I beg of you, please don't come and find me. I'm not strong enough to handle that. Just please respect my wishes and give me some time. I will miss you with every beat of my heart. Please promise me that you will take care of yourself in my absence._

_Love, always and forever,_

_Rachel *_

He had to read the lines over and over to get his brain to comprehend what she was saying, until it finally hit him like a ton of bricks. _Gone. She's gone_. He shut his eyes tightly to stop the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

Her letter fell from his hand and floated slowly to the floor.

_What was he supposed to do now?_

_Dun dun DUN! I really wasn't expecting it to turn out like this but Finchel just kind of took over. Please read and review. It's what keeps me writing!_


	5. Chapter 5

He felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest and the air knocked out of his lungs. He felt dizzy and needed to sit down for fear of falling face down on the floor.

He took his head in his heads and sobbed, his body wracking uncontrollably; he could barely breathe.

His fisted his hair in his hands and yanked. _Hard_. He was angry, hurt, and heartbroken all at once and he had no idea what to do about it.

_How could she do this to him?_ Things were going so perfect and she just…ran. No. _No._ He needed to fix this. He didn't care what her letter said; he was going to call her. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

He frowned. "Kurt? Where's Rachel? I want to talk to her," He asked, annoyed.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Finn."

"The hell you can't Kurt! She's _my_ girlfriend and carrying _my_ future children! I need to talk to her!" he snapped. He was pacing around the apartment now in a fit of rage. _Who the hell was Kurt to tell him he couldn't talk to his girlfriend and the mother of his soon to be children?_

"I don't care if she was the Queen of England. You're not speaking with her," Kurt retorted.

"Kurt…just… I'm a mess right now." He breathed. "I—I can't _be_ without her. She's my world." He plopped down on the sofa and rubbed his hand over his face.

Kurt let out a breath. "I know Finn. I get it. I really do. She just needs time right now to sort out her head. You know I love you and I would do anything for you, but she needs this. She needs this time. How about I keep you updated? Will that make you feel better?"

His head snapped up. "Would you?"

"Yes. I'll let you know. Now, can you please calm down and just let me help her?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah. Yeah okay. Just…if she needs _anything _Kurt, let me know. And please, _please _keep me updated with how the babies are doing," he begged.

"I will Finn, I will. Promise. Just don't do anything drastic okay?"

"I won't." He smiled, something that felt foreign to him. "Bye, Kurt."

"Ta-ta."

Finn hung up the phone after the conversation with his brother and looked around the apartment and sighed. It was going to be a hell of a lot quieter around there for a while and that just wouldn't do.

"Ho-how did he sound Kurt?" Rachel asked him in a small voice.

"Terrible," he stated matter-of-factly and looked at her

A fresh new set of tears flowed down her face. "Oh Kurt!" She began sobbing as Kurt wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "Di-did I do the right thing?" she said between cries.

"Shhh. Yes, sweetie. You need to figure out some things in your life right now and find out what _you_ want. And to make sure those babies have the best life you can offer them without a hot mess in the way." She lifted her head from his chest and wiped her nose with a sniff.

"I just feel so terrible because I love him and I know he loves these babies already and he's already been through one heartbreaking pregnancy in his life. And I just can't bear to be the one to who puts him through the next." Her lip began to quiver as she spoke.

Kurt grabbed her face and looked her in the eyes. "Don't you do that. Just, _don't_. The difference between this pregnancy and that one is that he's in love with you completely and he knows for a fact that those two babies in there are his and he knows that you would never do anything to hurt him or them. Got it?" he scolded.

She looked down and looked up and met his face and nodded. "Yes."

"Now then, now that _that's_ out of the way, what do you say we have a chick flick marathon and over dose on Ben and Jerry's Half Baked Ice Cream?" he suggested with a slight smirk.

The corners of her lips turned up. "Sure."

Finn woke up the next morning with a headache from hell as he grabbed his head and sat up. He looked around his room and saw his living room floor littered with empty alcohol containers.

_What the fuck happened last night_? As the question loomed in his mind, the events from last night came rushing back. He suddenly felt like drinking again, but he knew that that wasn't the answer. He took a peek at the clock and noticed the time.

"Shit!" He leapt out of bed in a flash and hurried to get dressed for the coaches' meeting he had to make in 20 minutes.

Finn ran into the meeting room just under the wire, out of breath.

"Well, how nice of you to join us Mr. Hudson," Coach Callahan said, sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Sorry sir, I'm having some issues in my life right now," Finn replied, out of breath.

"This isn't going to affect game time, is it son?" Coach Callahan's brow furrowed.

"No sir, not at all. Head in the game, the rest is lame right?" he said with a smug smile.

Coach Callahan nodded mirroring Finn's expression. "You got it kid. Now, as I was saying, when Sanchez steps out of the pocket…"

"Kurt, I honestly don't see what the big deal is! That store was perfectly acceptable for—"

"Uh uh Princess. You are _not_ wearing such atrocious attire while carrying my nieces and or nephews. _I _will pick the clothing!" Kurt dragged her through the streets of New York, hell-bent on finding the perfect store for a complete maternity wardrobe that lacked plaid skirts and sweaters with animals on them.

Rachel rolled her eyes as Kurt stopped and squealed. "Oh my _God_ Rachel! This is _perfect!_ Let's go in!"

He opened the door as he tugged her arm and stepped inside.

"Hello there! How can I help you today?" the saleswoman asked.

"Oh, we're fine thanks! We'll just be looking around."

"Are you sure? I will be more than happy to—"

Kurt cut her off. "No, really, we're fine," Kurt said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, okay." The saleswoman turned on her heel and huffed as she walked towards the back of the store.

"Some people just don't know when to quit," he mumbled and went back to the task at hand. Rachel chuckled.

She searched rack after rack, not getting lucky finding anything, until something caught her eye. She searched through each sports team. Passing the Buccaneers, Falcons, and Steelers, until her eyes lit up as she found the team she was so desperately searching for. She held it up as she stared at it with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I think it's perfect," Kurt said from behind her, taking in the New York Jets symbol emblazoned on the front.

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so too." She turned around and noticed the abundance of clothes he held in his arms.

Her mouth gaped open. "Kurt, you can't possibly be serious," she said with her hand on her hip.

He nodded his head. "As a heart attack. Now scoot! You're going to go try these on." He shooed her towards the back of the store where the fitting rooms were located.

She grumbled as he thrust the clothes in her arms. "You are absolutely ridiculous Kurt!" she huffed.

He shrugged his shoulder with a smile on his face. "I know. But you love me anyway."

"Whatever." She slammed the dressing room door and he laughed to himself.

After trying on numerous amounts of clothes, she settled on a simple dress, a few pairs of elastic waist band pants, and a few baby doll tees, certainly not forgetting her Jets shirt.

As they made their way out of the store carrying bags of their purchases, Rachel bumped into an incoming customer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Excuse me! I didn't mean—"

"Rachel?" her understudy, Gabby, asked in shock.

"H—hi Gabby. What are you doing here?" Rachel sputtered in disbelief at seeing her cohort in a _maternity store_.

"I came to find something for my sister. The question should be what are _you_ doing here?" She narrowed her eyes and looked Rachel up and down.

_Oh. Shit._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I would just like to thank everyone for their awesome reviews and alerts! It really means a lot! It's good to know that someone is enjoying this other than me. _

_This chapter is kind of long. One Finchel starts, you can't get them to stop. Enjoy!_

123456123456123456123456

Rachel stared wide eyed at her counterpart and gulped. "I was-um-I was-"

"She was searching for something for one of beloved high school friends who is going to be birthing a child soon. We were just shopping for some gifts." Kurt interjected.

"Y-yes. That's exactly what we were doing." Rachel plastered on her showface.

"Right." Gabby looked over the two in front of her, skeptical. "I'll see you at rehearsal Rachel."

Rachel nodded her head. "I look forward to it Gabrielle." Gabby huffed and made her way into the store.

Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you Kurt. I had no idea what I was going to say."

"Yeah. That's why you keep me around." He shrugged his shoulder and smirked at her. She nudged him in the side with her elbow and they both laughed. "Come on, now that shopping for you is done, let's go have some fun for me!" His eyes lit up as he squealed and she couldn't help but laugh hysterically. He draped an arm around her as they walked toward Fred Segal.

He looked down at her and smiled "You know? I could get used to this."

She met his gaze and smiled herself. "Me too."

_Three Months Later_

"Rachel, you're going to have to tell them sometime. You're starting to show." Kurt placed a glass of water in front of her on the island in the kitchen.

She looked at him over the rim of her glass, "I know Kurt, but I'm stalling as long as I have to. Gabrielle is starting to get suspicious and I don't think Lacey will keep my secret much longer or she's going to burst." She took a long gulp of water as Kurt looked at her.

"Have you talked to Finn?" He asked her, lifting an eyebrow.

She froze mid gulp. She placed the glass back down and didn't look at him as she spoke, "N-no I haven't." She said quietly.

He held out her phone and tapped his foot, thrusting it in her face.

She stared at his outstretched hand. He shook the phone in her face as she sighed and snatched it from his grasp.

"You can't ignore this forever. You've got to go home sometime, and soon. Because I don't know if I can take anymore of your pregnancy hormones. They're worse than your attitude in high school." She scoffed and stood up and walked towards the balcony.

She opened the sliding glass door that opened out into beautiful Manhattan and leaned on the railing. She sighed as she stared at the phone. _What was she going to say? Finn, I'm sorry for leaving you but I'm scared?_ _I can't risk everything I've ever worked towards to be a mother right now?_ She shook the thoughts from her head and dialed the familiar number as she sat in the chair, curling her legs up. He picked up on the third ring.

"Rachel." He said, breathlessly.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Hi Finn."

"Are you okay? Is something wrong with the babies?" He panicked.

"No Finn. Everything's fine."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"H-how have you been?" He asked in a small voice.

"I've been well. The play is coming together nicely." She said awkwardly, unsure what to say.

He cleared his throat. "That-that's good."

"Finn-"

He cut her off, "Rachel, I miss you."

She closed her eyes slowly and fought back tears.

"I-I have to go Finn."

"Rachel, no, wait."

"I can't do this Finn." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Do _what_ Rachel? God!" His voice was angry and it startled her.

He continued. "I've waited for three fucking months for you to come to your senses about all this and I'm tired of waiting!" He screamed into the phone as she bit back tears.

"Your being selfish Finn." Her tone growing irritated.

"_I'm_ being selfish Rachel?" He scoffed "_I_ wasn't the one who bailed when things got hard."

"Don't" She threatened.

"Don't what? Don't make you realize how stupid your being about this? That's hardly fair Rachel."

"Do you _not_ see how hard this is on me Finn? I'm working hard to keep this a secret, lying to my friends and my family, keeping up false pretenses at work and the worst part of all? I'm away from you." Tears were falling freely down her cheeks.

"Then just come home." He whispered.

"I wish I could." She whispered back.

"Why can't you?" He said, irritated.

"Because I need to find out who I am Finn and who I want to be. I've wanted the same thing for so long, I don't even recognize _me_ anymore." She said as she stood up and leaned against the balcony.

"I know who you are. Your Rachel Berry. The beautiful, talented girl I fell in love with all those years ago." His voice cracked.

"Finn, please-"She begged.

"No Rachel. I can't-I _need _you, so bad that it hurts. Do you know what my life has been like the last three months without you here? I feel like some kind of robot. Eat, sleep, shower, go to work, and come home. I do it every day. I can't take it anymore."

"Do you know what this has been like for me? All I want to do when I come home is curl up in your arms and pretend like everything is perfect."

"So do it." He said matter-of-factly.

"I can't. I wish you could understand." She trailed off as she looked out at the city.

"Then _help_ me understand Rachel." He pleaded. He'd do anything to get her to come home.

"I'll talk to you soon Finn. Kurt's calling me for dinner." She said in a small voice.

"No, wait, Rachel."

"Bye Finn." She hit the end button and held it up to her lips as she cried. "I love you."

She walked in as Kurt turned around from his spot by the stove. "So, how did it go?" He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

She wiped her tears with her free hand and gave him a sad, unconvincing smile. "Well."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You know, for an actress, you're a pretty terrible liar."

She laughed humorlessly. "Thanks for the support Kurt."

He lifted his shoulder. "What is it your doing exactly Rachel? I get the whole 'finding yourself' thing, because believe me; I've done it once or twice. I solved my problem with some Ben and Jerry's, a Top Model Marathon, and a new outfit from Steve McQueen."

"I'm scared Kurt." She said, weakly. Feel exhausted and defeated. Kurt dropped his arms and walked to where she was to wrap her in a hug.

"Everyone gets scared Rachel, it's a human emotion. You're not bad because you feel that way; it's something that just happens. Something we're born with." She sniffed as she lifted her head.

"What if I'm a bad mother Kurt?" She asked, searching his face.

"If you put as much drive and ambition into motherhood that you do your talent, there's no way on_ earth_ you could be a bad mother." His lips turned into a smile.

She returned the gesture. "Thank you Kurt. For everything."

"It's really no problem. Although I think Tyler is getting a little sick of you using his razor to shave your legs." They both giggled at his statement.

"Now, you know what you need to do first on your path to self discovery?" He told her seriously after their laughter had died down.

She looked at him questionably. "No. What's that?"

"You need to tell Howard today at rehearsal."

She inhaled deeply "Yes, I suppose I should."

123456123456123456123456

She took a deep breath as she knocked on Howard's office.

"Come in!" said the shrill voice of her director from behind the door.

"Hello Howard." She gave him her best show face.

"Why hello Rachel! How are you? Please sit!" He gestured to the chair that sat in front of his desk.

She nodded and smoothed out her dress as she sat down. She folded her hands into her lap and looked at him.

"There's something that I need to tell you." She looked at him seriously. Afraid of what she was about to say.

He eyed her. "Okay."

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

He stared at her and blinked. After a beat, he spoke, "Well, my, that's quite the news isn't it. How far along are you?"

"Three months."

His eyes went wide and he sucked in a breath. She closed her eyes and waited for the news that she dreaded to hear.

"Congratulations."

Her eyes flew open and shock registered on her face. "Wh-what?" She asked in disbelief.

He chuckled as he took in her appearance. "I said congratulations. What did you think? I was going to have my biggest and brightest star banished from my existence?"

"Well, not in those words, but yes." She stated.

"Why would I want to do that? Why would I risk someone else discovering your talent and them having the hottest Broadway up and comer in their midst? No way."

She felt like she was going to burst. This certainly wasn't the way she would have imagined things would have turned out.

"So, you're not angry?" She asked him.

"Angry? No. Disappointed? A little. But I look at this as an advantage. Now you don't have to wear the pregnant body suit." They both erupted into a fit laughter.

As their laughter subsided, she spoke "How will this affect the show and my role?"

"Well, once you're far enough along, we'll have Gabby take over until you come back." He leaned forward on his elbows, "There will always be a place for you here Rachel. You're my star and nothing is going to change that." A smile lit up her face at his words.

She stood up and shook his hand repeatedly. "Thank you_ so_ much Howard, I can't even put into words how you just made me feel."

He laughed. "It's no problem Rachel. Now, get changed so we can rehearse! Off with you!" He tried to sound stern, but it fell flat.

"Yes sir!"

She walked out of his office feeling as light as a feather, except for the dull ache in her chest.

_Finn_. Her eyes closed as she gripped her necklace with his name on it, the one she'd kept since High School. She had a few more issues to deal with before she could finally go home to him.

"Kurt? Can you do me a favor?" She asked as she walked out of the shower into the living room, in nothing but a towel. It's not like it mattered. It was _Kurt_.

"Hmmm?" He said. Not looking up from his recent issue of Cosmo.

"Can you come to Lamaze with me?" She asked sweetly.

His head darted up to meet her face. "Wh-what?" He sputtered. "Why can't Finn do it? He's the father!"

She sighed. "Because I'm not ready to see him yet."

"Oh come _on_ Rachel! Get off your high horse and go see the poor boy! I'm surprised we haven't seen him on the news attempting suicide from the Empire State Building!" He thrusted himself off the couch and threw his hands in the air as he spoke.

She glared at him and balled her fists at her side and spoke through clenched teeth "Kurt! You are being utterly impossible! I have a few more things to figure out before I can be with him completely!"

"What do you need to figure out? How _not _to irritate people?" He said, annoyed.

She scoffed. "Whatever! And you _are_ going with me!" She yelled over her shoulder as she walked into the bedroom.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll tell Tyler some embarrassingly horrible things about you." He walked into the bedroom where she was putting her pants on over her now round belly.

"He already knows everything." He said confidently.

She gave him a sly smile. "Not everything."

His eyes widened in horror. "When do we leave?"

123456123456123456123456

Kurt and Rachel walked into class and took in their surroundings.

"This place is nice." She said looking at the spacious area around her.

"Yes, this would be a nice place to redecorate. The color is just all wrong." She shook her head as she laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on." She said as she led them toward the back.

"Hi there! How nice of you to join us!" A lady, who looked to be in her mid forties, greeted them from the front of the room.

Everyone turned to look at them. "Hello. I'm Rachel Berry, and this is Kurt Hummel." She introduced them to everyone in the class.

"Hi Rachel and Kurt." They all said in unison.

"I feel like I'm in The Stepford Wives." Kurt whispered in her ear. She elbowed him in the gut.

"Shush. Let's go have a seat."

She guided them to an empty seat on the floor and sat down.

"Now then, now that everyone is here, I can begin." She clasped her hands in front of her and moved to the center of the room. "I'm Marcy and I will be with you throughout this class. Is there anything anyone wants to ask before I begin the film?"

A hand rose from the couple next to them "Yes Jake?"

"Um, is it true that women get super strength during birth?" Rachel and Kurt both giggled, but stopped abruptly when everyone noticed they were looking at them. "Sorry." They mumbled.

"Yes, Jake. It is true, contrary to popular belief. Now are there anymore questions?"

Marcy looked around and nodded. "Okay then! Let's get started!" She pressed play on the DVD player and took a seat at the far end of the room.

Kurt looked around at all the people attending the class. "Let's make up stories about everyone." Her head snapped to his direction. "Kurt! I'm supposed to be paying attention! This is very important in the birthing process!" She whispered harshly. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen. Unfortunately for him, he was face to face with a not so pleasant picture: the birthing scene.

"Oh my god!" He screeched, shielding his eyes from the scene in front of him.

"Shhh!" The class whispered harshly at him as Rachel glared at him.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I may love fashion, and I can hit a note Britney Spears can be jealous of, I am _so_ glad that I have male parts."

She rolled her eyes and smirked at his statement as she turned her head back the screen.

His eyes widened in horror as he pointed to the screen, "You are pushing something the size of a watermelon out of your hoo-hah?" He said in a loud voice.

Rachel's eyes widened in embarrassment at Kurt's statement. He stood up as Rachel tugged at his pant leg. "Kurt, what are you doing? Sit back down and quite being ridiculous!" She hissed.

"No Rachel. I cannot _deal_. I need to leave." He turned to walk out as she scrambled after him.

"Kurt! You can't just leave me here!" He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"I think it's time you called Finn. He should be here for this. Not me." He smiled and walked out the door, leaving her.

She sighed and pulled out her phone. _I guess it's time_.

"Hello?"

"Finn? I need your help."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: No. Your eyes have not deceived you. The rating has changed. I have gone to the dark side and I have written smut. I'm a little self conscious about it so feedback is VERY appreciated. _

_To my fildos: without you, this never would have been written. Thank you for giving me the courage to write and for being there when I need you the most. I love you guys sfm._

_Dedicated to my beta and fellow fildo __**egyouppt**__ who I promised Pregnant!Finchel sex. _

_Comments are love!_

_Enjoy!_

Finn couldn't believe the words that were just spoken through the phone.

_Three. Months. _

Three months he hadn't heard from her and _now_ she wants his help? He didn't know whether to be angry with her or ready to leap at her every whim. _Screw it_. _He wanted her back_.

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of her voice.

"Look, I could understand if you don't want—"

"I'm on my way."

He burst through the door and startled her at his abrupt entrance. His eyes never left hers as he walked towards her. He felt like he was in one of those cheesy chick flicks where you were the only one moving in slow motion. But he didn't really care. He missed her _terribly._

As he reached her, he grabbed her face and kissed her hard. He rubbed away the silent tears that were rolling down her cheeks with his thumbs, and didn't notice that he himself had tears flowing down his face.

"I missed you _so much_," he whispered against her lips as they parted.

"I missed you too," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. He lifted her off the ground and breathed in her scent. She giggled slightly at his actions; it was music to his ears.

He set her back down carefully and took her hand. "Lead the way." His lips turned up into a lop-sided grin and she melted right there. _God she had missed him_. She broke from her reverie and tugged his hand toward the class.

"Alright everyone now that—_oh." _Marcy stopped her lesson as Rachel and Finn made their appearance.

Everyone turned slowly and glared. "I'm deeply sorry for the previous scene I caused. It won't happen again." She shifted her weight from foot to foot.

Finn was confused. "What happened?" he whispered.

"I'll tell you later." He nodded, still confused.

Marcy cleared her throat and continued. "It's okay, Rachel. Go ahead and have a seat."

Rachel tugged his hand and they moved to her previous spot that she and Kurt had vacated earlier.

"Hi, I'm Finn!" He waved with his free hand as everyone looked at him. No one said a word as he lowered his hand.

"What did you _do_?" he asked, wide eyed.

She shrunk a little. "Well, it was more so Kurt then me. But I'll tell you later, when we talk."

He nodded his head and faced the front where Marcy was teaching.

"Now that we are all regrouped, let's start working on our breathing shall we? Daddys, will you please move to your mothers' right side?" She motioned for everyone to move into their designated places.

Finn felt awkward and couldn't get comfortable. _Damn this height!_ He groaned as he tried to get into a comfortable position and ended up bumping the guy next to him with his elbow.

"Sorry dude," he muttered as the man next to him grumbled under his breath.

Rachel huffed as she waited for Finn to get comfortable. "I'm sorry, babe. But I just can't get comfortable. Blame it on the genes." He shrugged.

"I have an idea. Although it won't be working in the delivery room, it'll work for now." She maneuvered herself in front of him and leaned back against his chest as she stretched her legs out in front of her.

_Oh yeah. I'm totally diggin' this_.

Rachel's eyes grew wide as she felt Finn shift beneath her. She rolled her eyes and turned around to look at him, only to see a devilish grin on his face.

"Finn!" He just shrugged his shoulder and lowered his face toward her ear.

"I haven't seen you in _three months_. What do you expect?" She rolled her eyes and shoved his knee playfully.

_Yeah_. _Things are on their way to getting better. _

"Alright now ladies. Grab his hand and take deep breaths and let it out quickly." Rachel grinned. She was going to _nail_ this. All those breathing exercise from years of vocal training are certainly going to pay off in giving birth.

"Hey man, you better wrap your hand in boxing gloves before she pops," the man next to him commented. Which happened to be the same guy he bumped with his elbow.

Finn furrowed his brow. "Whaddya mean?"

"The name's Derek. This is my wife, Bonnie. I've been through this twice already. I know the drill. Believe me when I say you're going to need boxing gloves." Finn's eyes grew wide in horror. He was _so_ screwed.

After Lamaze, Rachel walked into the loft and plopped down on the sofa. She missed home. She missed _him_.

He dropped down at the other end of the sofa and an awkward silence enveloped the room.

"So—" They startled each other as they spoke in unison.

"Go ahead." He motioned for her to continue.

She turned around and moved closer and faced him. She picked up his hand and set it in her lap, between both of hers.

She looked down then met his face. "I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I put you through in the last three months, and I'm sorry for being selfish. The real reason I left? Was because I was scared. I was scared of the pregnancy, I was scared that I wouldn't be able to achieve my starring role, and most of all I was scared that I would say things to push you away and make you leave."

He looked at her like she was insane. "Rachel. Whatever made you think that I would leave you?"

She sniffed and bit back her tears as she chewed on her lip "With all the pregnancy hormones and the stress from the play. I didn't want to say things to make you hate me and run out the door." He was taken aback at her admission.

He grabbed her face in both his hands and wiped away her falling tears. "Oh baby. I would _never_ leave you. You think I would leave you for something as small as that? Do you not remember all the crap we went through to actually _be_ together? I'll always keep fighting." He smirked at her as he stared into her eyes. "Got that?"

She gave him a watery smile and nodded. "Yeah."

He brought her face towards his and kissed her slowly and sensually. _God he missed her. He missed _them. She whimpered a little as her hands grabbed the back of his head and pushed him closer, crushing her body to his.

As the need for air arose, he pulled away, although reluctantly. He sighed and pushed his forehead to hers. "I missed that."

"Me too," she whispered.

She went in for another kiss, but he pushed her away lightly. She looked at him, confused. "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

He stood up and grabbed both her hands to lift her from the sofa. He dropped one and led her towards the back of the loft.

"Close your eyes."

She looked at him, reluctant. "Please?" He stuck out his bottom lip and she rolled her eyes and laughed at him. "Okay."

He was as giddy as a school boy as he opened the door to the spare bedroom and led her inside.

He flicked on the light. "Alright, open them."

She gasped as she took in her surroundings. In the room sat two cribs, identical with a musical nursery theme. The walls were painted a cream color with sponge painted musical notes littered across the wall up to the ceiling. The ceiling fan was shaped like a drum with drum sticks for blades.

She was speechless. Rachel Berry, for once in her life, was rendered absolutely speechless.

"How—why—when?" she managed to stutter.

He chuckled. "Well, I've had a lot of time on my hands in the past three months. I needed to do something constructive with my time." He shrugged his shoulder, a grin plastered on his face. "I mean, I know we don't know if we're having boys or girls or both, but I thought this stuff was kind of unisex so I just—"

She cut him off with her lips.

He was taken aback by her sudden movement, but he welcomed it. He wound his fingers through her hair as her hands found their way to the back of his head.

She moaned as she tugged his head forward, taking all of him in. She pulled back when the need for air became a necessity. "Maybe we should take this into the bedroom," she whispered huskily.

He nodded and picked her up bridal style and attached his lips to hers again. Her hands wandered over his chest and shoulders. It had been too long. She needed him. She _wanted_ him. _Badly_.

He placed her on the bed, much like that day many years ago where they shared their first kiss. His lips found her neck and trailed slowly towards her belly as her hands weeded through his hair.

He peppered kisses lightly on her stomach as he whispered his love for his children.

She bit her lip as a grin made its way onto her face. She tugged at his head to bring him to her level.

"Make love to me," she whispered softly as she looked into his eyes.

Finn was never one to deny her of anything. And he certainly wasn't going to stop now. It'd been too long and he knew he needed it as much as she did, maybe more.

He kissed her lovingly as she tugged at his shirt. He pulled away and threw his shirt over his head and returned to her lips. He unbuttoned her blouse, never breaking contact from their kiss. She shrugged her shirt off her shoulders and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, discarding it on the floor.

He kissed her face, her jaw, any part of skin that his lips could touch. He made his way to the valley between her breasts and took one into his mouth as he caressed the other one. Her back arched as she moaned in pleasure. Her hands found their way to his head and massaged his scalp as he gave his attention to her breast. He bit down lightly and she gasped as he made his way to the other one.

"Oh _Finn..._"she breathed. He grinned against her flesh and licked her nipple as her body shuddered in pleasure. She grabbed his face and kissed him forcefully and hungrily. Her hands made their way to his pants and unbuttoned the fly. She slid the zipper down and pushed his pants, along with his boxers, down his hips as he wiggled out of them and flung them to the floor.

He panted hard as his hand found its way to the front of her shorts and buried itself under her underwear.

She gasped. "_Oh God Finn…" _

He thrust his tongue into her mouth and plunged his fingers into her at the same moment. She cried out in pleasure as his fingers moved inside her.

"_Need you. Now," _was all she was able to muster.

That was all the invitation he needed. He removed his hand from inside her and removed her shorts and her underwear in one swift motion that caused her to gasp.

He pumped a few times before he plunged into her, both groaning at the contact.

He ground his hips into hers, finding a steady rhythm. Her hands found their way to his back as her nails scraped against his shoulders.

"_Deeper, baby," _she whispered deliriously. He lifted her leg up over his hip and did as he was instructed and they both groaned in unison.

"_Rachel. God, you're amazing_."

"_So close,"_she slurred in ecstasy.

He kissed her neck as he moved his hand between them and rubbed her clit in slow circles. He could feel her walls tightening around him and it made him close himself.

She cried out in pleasure as he rode her waves and groaned her name as he emptied into her.

He rolled on his back and pulled her to him as she rested on his chest. He kissed her sweaty forehead and smiled. "I love you so much, Rachel."

"I love you too Finn. Always." She squeezed him tightly around his middle as he pulled her tighter to his chest.

His brow furrowed as he recalled their conversation from earlier. "Why did Kurt leave the class?"

She giggled. "Because he saw the birthing video and he was horrified." His eyes widened.

"Do—do I have to watch that?" She rolled over so her chin was resting on his chest, and she grinned at him.

"No, not if you don't want to. Just be prepared." He definitely didn't like the sound of that.

She suddenly got quiet. His brow furrowed. "What is it?" She traced circles on his torso.

She met his gaze. "I find out the sex of the babies tomorrow," she said quietly.

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really. Would you like to go?"

"Yeah. I would." He grinned and pulled up to cuddle next to him.

He couldn't wait to meet the two new joys in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

_I_ _want to thank everyone for bearing with me through this fic! School started up again so the updates are going to be scarce. I want to try and get this done within the next few weeks which may be possible because there are only a few more chapters to go._

_I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with this!_

* * *

Finn felt the warmth from the morning sun on his cheek; a sensation that he had missed in the last three months. When Rachel left, he closed out everything from the outside world, working and sleeping on a constant basis.

He stirred lightly and felt Rachel cuddled next to him. He smiled down at her as he brushed her bangs from her face. He had missed waking up next to her every morning, and if he had it his way, he'd never have to do that again.

He traced his finger lightly over her face, careful not to wake her up. He memorized every freckle, every mole, and every scar; something that would be embedded into his mind for the rest of his life. He'd been with her since he was sixteen, and he thought he'd known every feature of her flawless face. But every time he looked at her, he always found something new to admire.

She shifted slightly in his arms and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi," he whispered and smiled at her.

"Hi," she said he,r voice thick with sleep, returning the smile.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," he told her softly, smoothing out her hair.

"Mmm. You didn't. My stomach did. I'm _starving_." She cooed, stretching her arms above her head.

Finn chuckled. "Well, what do you want?"

"Pancakes!" she squealed.

His chuckle turned into a howl. "Okay, I'll get breakfast started while you get ready. Deal?"

She nodded. "Mmmm. But first…" She grabbed the back of his neck and brought him down for a sweet, sensual kiss. His tongue got formally acquainted again with her mouth that had been foreign for so long. He tasted every inch of it. She pulled him down closer as she moaned into his mouth.

He put both his hands on either side of her head so he didn't squish her.

"Baby," he whispered against her lips.

"Hmm?" Her eyes were still closed.

"I have to make breakfast and you have to get ready so we're not late for our appointment." She pouted.

He laughed and nipped at her exposed lip. "There's always time later."

_Oh yeah. He was definitely digging this horny pregnant thing_.

She sighed. "I guess you're right." He rubbed his nose with hers and kissed it before jumping up from the bed.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel entered the kitchen, clad in her bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head.

She took a whiff of the delicious air.

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled his back.

"Mmmmm. Smells good," she murmured

He laughed a little. "It's almost ready. I made a place for you at the island." He pointed over his shoulder with the spatula in his hand.

"Such a good husband-father in training." She kissed his back and jumped up on the stool where her plate sat.

He smirked as he placed the fresh pancakes on her plate. "So, Opening Night on Saturday?"

Her eyes lit up as she popped a fork full of pancake in her mouth. She swallowed. "Yes Finn! I'm so ecstatic! It's everything I've ever dreamed of and more! I can't wait to see everyone and the reviews are coming in saying I'm the best thing since Streisand!" He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I've had everything I've ever wanted." Her tone turned serious. "And I have you to thank for that."

His face puzzled. "Whaddya mean?" he asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the refrigerator.

"If it wasn't for everything that happened in the last few months, I would have never realized how amazing my life really is. It was you who made me see that." Her eyes misted slightly as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"I'll be here for you, every step of the way. That's what I promised remember? I always said I'd be in the front row of your big opening night when you finally got your big break." He gave her a lopsided grin.

She grinned back at him. Just then, her face screwed up. "_Oh._"

His face flushed in panic. "What is it? Are you okay?" He rushed to her side as she placed her hand on her stomach.

She let out a slow breath. "Yes. I think so. I think-I think it might have been a kick."

His face lit up with excitement. "Really?" She nodded, smiling.

He glanced at the clock and noticed the time. "Oh man, I better get dressed. Don't wanna be late for the appointment!"

She giggled at his franticness as he rushed into the bedroom to get changed. He was going to be the best father in the world. She was sure of it.

They arrived once again in Doctor Bob's office, anxiously awaiting their ultrasound.

* * *

"Hello there! It's nice to see the two of you again!" Dr. Bob said enthusiastically as he entered the room.

He shook both their hands and sat down on the stool.

"How are things going Rachel?"

"They're progressing quite nicely. The morning sickness has subsided and I'm hungry all the time. No odd cravings as of yet though."The two men laughed lightly.

"Well, some women get them, some don't. I once had a woman that wanted pickle and mayonnaise sandwiches. Her husband got so sick of having to go out every night that he finally bought a good supply of them and kept them in the pantry." They all laughed in unison.

"Alright Rachel, can you lean back for me please?" She did as she was instructed and let out a shallow breath.

Finn began to panic. "Doc, are you gonna stick that thing in her again?" Rachel's eyes grew wide.

Dr. Bob chuckled at Finn's statement. "No, no son. That's just early on. Usually past the first month we use the rolling camera." Finn and Rachel both blew out a sigh of relief.

"Alright you two, are you ready to meet your children?" They both nodded.

"Alright then." He squirted out the gel and rubbed it out evenly over her belly. She gasped at the cool sensation, but relaxed as it got warmer. He placed the camera on her stomach and rolled it around to get a clear picture in front of him. He adjusted his glasses and scooted closer to the screen.

"Hello there." He spoke to the camera.

Finn leaned over Rachel slightly to get a better look at the screen. His mouth opened in awe as his eyes pooled with happy tears. There they were. Soon to be the two little joys in his life.

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "How—how do things look?" Rachel shifted so she could look at his face and smiled at him. She too began to tear up.

"Things look great. Looks like…" Dr. Bob trailed off as he traced the screen with his finger, deciphering the babies' sexes.

"This one is a boy. See?" He pointed to the obvious parts.

"And this one looks like…" He moved the camera around her belly a little to get a better angle. "A girl."

Rachel and Finn both gasped in unison. One of each.

A sweet little boy with cinnamon brown hair like his father and a gorgeous little girl with a voice of an angel and her mother's drive. Tears dripped down Rachel's cheeks as Finn fought his back.

They were going to be the best family _ever_.

* * *

"We're having twins Rachel. _Twins_!" he said with enthusiasm as he drove.

"Not just twins Finn. One of each." She smiled at him warmly.

"This is _so _awesome Rach. I can't believe it." He put his hand on her thigh and squeezed.

"Now we need to think of names. Oh Finn! There are so many great couples in the history of Broadway! The possibilities are endless!" She squealed in delight.

"Rachel. We are _not_ naming our kids Fanny and Nicky. Just, no," he told her seriously.

She pouted. "But Finn—"

"_No,_ Rachel. I don't want my daughter teased because her name is another word for butt and my son to get his lunch money stolen. Well Nicky is pretty normal, but still, _no,_" he said sternly.

She pouted as they pulled into the shopping center. He turned off the car and turned towards her.

"We have plenty of time to think of names Rachel, but I think we _both _need a say in this. I mean, I don't mind having unique names, but something practical. Okay?" he asked her softly.

"Fine," she grumbled. She yanked open the passenger door and slammed it behind her.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Man, this pregnant thing is going to kill me."

She was already halfway to the front of the store when he caught up with her.

"Babe. Come on."

"It's fine Finn. Really," she told him, failing at hiding the annoyance in her tone.

He sighed. "Let's just shelf this for now and talk about it later. I don't want to fight." He hugged her close to his side as they walked into the store.

"Okay. We'll talk about it later."He silently thanked whoever was up there.

"So, what do we need?" He asked her as she pulled out her list.

"Well, seeing as how I haven't been around in a while. Basically everything." He winced a little at her statement. While she was gone, all he lived on were cereal and Ramen Noodles. Not exactly the healthiest of diets.

They made their way through each aisle and grabbing necessities here and there.

"Excuse me I didn't mean—" Rachel said as she nudged the person in front of her with her cart.

"It's okay." The woman turned around and her eyes locked with Rachel. _Shelby. _Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"Oh. Hi Rachel," Shelby said, giving the younger woman a nervous smile.

"Hello Shelby," Rachel replied flatly.

Finn's eyes flitted between the two women and decided to break the awkward silence.

"Did you hear that Rachel is going to be in the revival of _Funny Girl?"_ he asked as the two women startled out of their locked gaze and Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's—that's wonderful Rachel. I always knew you'd make it." Shelby smiled at her.

"Thanks, Shelby. That really means a lot," she lied.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want the animal crackers!" the little girl said, yanking her coat.

Rachel and Finn's eyes turned to look at the little girl beside her. _Beth_.

She had a pink hair band through her soft blonde hair, wearing a light pink dress to match. She looked exactly like Quinn and had Puck's skin tone.

"Remember what I said, Beth," Shelby scolded.

Beth frowned and put the box back on the shelf.

"Beth? Can you say hi to mommy's friends?" Shelby asked sweetly.

"Hi," the little girl said shyly.

"Hello Beth," Rachel said softly.

"Hi Beth." Finn met her at eye level.

Beth scooted closer to her mother with a blush creeping up on her face. "H—hi."

"Aww. What's a matter? I don't bite I promise." Beth laughed a little and Finn joined her.

"My name is Beth Elizabeth Corchran." She said as she stuck out her hand. He took it and shook it lightly.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Finn Hudson and this is my girlfriend Rachel Barbra Berry." Beth's eyes wandered to Rachel and gasped slightly.

"You look just like my mommy." Everyone winced in unison.

"Alright Beth. I think it's time to go. We have to meet your dad for dinner." Rachel's eyes closed slightly at Shelby's statement.

"It was good to see you Rachel. Finn." She nodded her head as she took her daughter by the hand and walked back down the aisle.

Finn's eyes found Rachel's face as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, dipping down to her level, trying to meet her eyes.

She sniffed and furiously wiped at her cheeks. "Yes. Yes I'm fine. Let's get out of here. I'm hungry." She moved around him with the cart as he watched her walk down the aisle.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed as he followed behind her.

* * *

"Babe? Are you sure you're okay? You've been quite since we ran into _her_." He emphasized the end of his sentence.

"I'm fine Finn. Really." She looked at him and attempted to give him her best smile, failing miserably.

His hand found her thigh and rubbed it gently. "You know I can see right through you, right? I know you're not okay."

She sighed and turned her head towards the window. "I guess that's what happens when you can read each other like a book, huh?" She laughed humorlessly.

He gave her a knowing smile. "It just…it still hurts. And I don't know why. It's been _years_ since I've thought about her or Beth and I don't know. Seeing her? It just really got to me." He squeezed her thigh.

"I guess it's because I always wanted her to go through this with me you know? Your mom is supposed to be the one who's supposed to know what to do. What happens when I'm feeling this certain way or when the baby is supposed to do this?" She held the hand that was on her thigh and linked their fingers together.

"I know, baby. But you know what? I think that everything happens for a reason and that people are in your life for a certain reason at certain times and when their time is up and they've served their purpose, that's it." He shrugged his shoulder.

She grinned at him. "You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better. You know that?"

He grinned back at her. "That's my job."

She kissed their intertwined hands and they sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way home, her right hand absentmindedly rubbing her swollen belly.

Finn stumbled into the apartment, arms full of groceries as Rachel wandered in behind him and closed the door.

She set her bag on the island and walked to the fridge to get out a bottle of water. She lifted it to her lips and took a long, satisfying swig.

"Thirsty?" he asked as he placed the cereal in the pantry.

"Mmm. Very." She licked her lips as she walked over to her bag and took out her sonogram.

He moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around her linking them around her belly. They both stared at it and smiled lovingly.

"Our first picture," he whispered in her ear and kissed her head.

"Yeah. I think I'll put it on the refrigerator for now, and then I can scrapbook it with Tina." He chuckled lightly and squeezed her. She kissed him on the cheek and walked toward the refrigerator to hang their soon-to-be additions for all to see.

He got back to putting away the dried goods while she put away the perishables.

"So, who all is coming on Saturday?" he asked while her head was in the refrigerator.

"I've invited everyone! Artie and Brittany are flying in from Montana, Puck and Tina are staying with Tina's cousins in Queens, Mercedes is taking vacation that weekend, and of course Kurt..." She froze as she dropped a head of lettuce on the floor.

He ran to her side and rubbed her stomach. "Baby? Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"Finn, I haven't told my parents."

_This was so not good._


	9. Chapter 9

First, I want to apologize for the lack of updates on this. I am _so_ sorry. School has just been bombarding me and I haven't had a chance to write as much as I'd like.

Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to **maramac **for being my beta. :)

There may be only two more chapters left of this. Not much more to go.

Enjoy!

* * *

Finn's mouth went dry at Rachel's admission.

He might as well make a will now, because after her parents found out? He was going to be a dead man.

"Wha-what should we do?" he asked her, scared for what she was about to say.

She took a deep breath and raised her head high. "Well, when they arrive, we'll take them out to dinner, have a nice evening, and when we return here, we'll tell them."

"Yeah, great idea Rach. Bring them to a place where there are sharp objects."

She rolled her eyes and huffed at him. "Stop acting childish Finn. It's not going to be that bad. I'll just butter up daddy first and then tell dad. It'll soften the blow if daddy's on our side."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. We can do this." He pumped his fist in the air and she laughed at him. She kissed his cheek and went back to putting away the groceries.

"We have a very busy weekend. Your big game is on Sunday isn't it?"

He turned around from the pantry and nodded his head. "Yeah it is."

Just then, she perked up. "Oh! I just remembered something! Wait here!" He looked at her confused as she made her way passed him into their bedroom. He heard rustling around and then silence and she appeared. His face lit up and a big grin formed on his lips.

"What do you think?" She said, smiling.

She twirled around and he couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face. There she was, clad in her New York Jets shirt that she'd purchased on her and Kurt's shopping excursion.

He ran to her and lifted her up in the air. He twirled her around and her giggles subsided when he set her back on her feet.

"I love it and you." He still couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face.

"I thought it was perfect." She smirked and shrugged her shoulder.

"It is, and so are you." She blushed and reached up on her tip toes to kiss him. He swooped in and picked her up bridal style, gasping at his sudden action.

"Finn! What are you doing?" She asked him in playful annoyance.

"I'm going to show you just how perfect you are." He said, sex dripping from his tone.

She groaned and moisture began to pull at her center. She brought him in for a heated kiss. She couldn't wait to show him how amazing _he _was.

After a good hour of love making, Rachel napped and showered while Finn got dinner started.

He grinned when she walked into the kitchen. "Hey baby."

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek "Hi," she responded, making her way towards the fridge.

"Before we got interrupted, we were discussing your game on Sunday. What are the odds?" She asked him, sitting down on a stool near the island, snacking on some carrots.

"We look good." He wiped his hands on the kitchen towel. Picking up the spoon and beginning to stir the pot. "The Dolphins shouldn't be a problem. Their defense is weak and Sanchez should have time all day to throw. I've been giving him better advice on reading defenses and helping him with his mechanics."

Rachel nodded her head in understanding. She never really understood the purpose of football, but she knew enough to get her by. It made Finn happy and in turn it made her happy.

"You're going right?" He asked her, hope in his tone.

"Of course Finn! Why wouldn't I? It's a big day for you and you will be attending _my_ big day so I should return the favor and do the same for you." She grinned wide at him.

"Good." He nodded his head.

_Little did she know, it was going to be a big day for the both of them. One they would never forget._

_

* * *

_

_Friday Evening_

"Finn honey! We're here!" Rachel yelled through their loft apartment, hollering for her missing boyfriend.

"Rachel! The place looks fabulous!" Hiram looked around with wide eyed excitement and dropped his bags on the living room floor.

"I agree sweetie. You two have really done well with the décor." Leroy said, ushering in through the front door.

"Hey guys! I didn't expect you here so soon!" Finn said, tucking in his shirt and walking toward them.

"Hello Finn! How are you?" Hiram through his arms around the younger man and squeezed him tight. Hiram was always the easiest one to handle; he'd loved Finn from the beginning. Leroy was the one he had to worry about.

"Finn." Leroy stuck out his hand and Finn took it, shaking it firmly.

"Sir." Finn replied, uneasy.

"Dad? Daddy? Why don't we take your things to the guest bedroom and we can all get ready for dinner?" Rachel asked.

"Sounds great sweetheart! I'm starving!" Hiram grabbed his bags and followed Rachel to the guest bedroom, Finn and Leroy staggering behind them with the rest of their belongings.

"Rach baby, I already got a shower and stuff so you can go ahead and get ready and I'll call Kurt."

"Okay honey." He kissed her cheek and walked out the door, headed towards their bedroom.

"Rachel." Hiram stated.

"Hmmm?" She responded, twirling her hair around her fingers.

"Something's different about you." Hiram narrowed his eyes at his daughter and looked her up and down.

She panicked. "N-no. Not at all. Probably just the nerves from the show. That's all." She gave him a fake smile and hid her panic well.

He nodded his head slowly and turned his attention to his partner. "Leroy? Did you want to get a shower first or should I?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to unpack the clothes and put them in the drawers. You can go ahead first." He smiled at his partner as he laid out his clothes for the evening.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get ready. I'm going to go get ready myself. Let Finn know if you will be needing anything." She said, making her way out the door.

"Finn?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah babe?" He asked, peeking his head around their enormous walk in closet.

"I think daddy is on to us." She whispered, walking in.

"He's always had that intuition. Kinda creeped me out. Maybe that's where you get it from." She narrowed her eyes at him and then pouted.

"I'm just kidding." He turned his attention back to his tie that he was frustratingly trying to knot.

She shook her head and laughed, walking towards him to give him a hand.

"All it needs is a woman's touch." She said, focusing on the task at hand as he watched her intently.

"I love you." He half smiled.

"I love you too." She said, finishing his tie and patting his chest. He kissed her nose and she grasped his tie, pulling him down for more.

"You know," he whispered against her lips, "I think this is one place we _haven't_ had sex in yet." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed. "Nuh uh Mister. Not while my parents are here."

He pouted "But _Rachel_, that's _all_ weekend!" He whined.

She lifted her shoulder, "Sorry baby. That's the rule. And just think it'll be _that much more_ mind blowing when it does happen." She said seductively, walking out and swaying her hips. He gulped.

This was going to be a _long_ weekend.

They arrived at Carmine's at their designated reservation time and sat down.

"Wow Rachel. This place is fantastic." Hiram cooed.

"We thought an establishment such as this was highly appropriate for this occasion."

"Rach. Kurt's not gonna be able to make it. He got stuck working some fashion thingy and told us to go ahead without him. But he'll definitely be there tomorrow." Finn said, flipping his phone shut and scooting in next to Rachel.

She pouted and then sighed. "Well, I would much rather have him there tomorrow than tonight anyway. We haven't ordered yet."

"Hello folks! Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter, Hank his name tag said, asked.

"Why yes! We'll have a bottle of wine to celebrate a joyus occasion tomorrow!" Hiram declared.

Rachel's eyes went wide with panic. "I'll-um. I'll take a glass of water actually."

Leroy and Hiram looked at their daughter questioningly.

"It's a big celebration honey. You _always_ drink wine to celebrate your big events." Leroy said.

"Yes dad, I know. With the big day tomorrow, I don't think it's such a good idea to drink before the show." Rachel said.

Finn didn't realize he was holding a breath until he let it out. Leroy eyed Finn questioningly. _He knew_.

"I-um, so, what are we eating?" Finn declared.

Finn didn't think he was going to make it out of the restaurant alive with the daggers that Leroy was shooting him. They needed to hurry up and get this over with, so he can just go ahead and dig his grave.

They made their way back into the apartment and Finn decided that it was now or never. He stood next to Rachel and clung to her tightly.

She looked up at him and nodded her head.

"We have something to tell you…"

Her parents stood and looked at them with anticipation, but Rachel and Finn had a feeling that they already knew.

"We're pregnant!" Rachel exclaimed.

Hiram and Leroy turned towards each other and then looked back at the young couple.

"And we're having twins! Surprise!" Finn added, throwing his hands up in the air and shaking them.

Hiram's mouth dropped open and Leroy narrowed his eyes at Finn.

Finn's eyes went wide and he gulped.

_I am so dead_.

* * *

Reviews are love folks! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for everyone bearing with me through this. There is only one more chapter after this and then the epilogue.

Thanks to **tiltingaxis** for being my beta for this!

* * *

The two couples stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime until Leroy Berry spoke up.

"Finn, can I see you in the guest room please?" Leroy asked the young man firmly.

Finn's eyes went wide and he swallowed hard. "Ye-yes sir." Rachel grabbed his arm before he walked away, halting him.

"Now daddy, do _not_ blame this on Finn. It takes two people to make this happen, so it's not entirely all his fault." she rubbed her belly lightly with her free hand.

"Rachel. Can I just speak with him please?" He asked her.

She nodded her head and slowly let go of Finn's arm.

Finn followed behind Leroy and entered the guest room.

"Close the door." The older man ordered.

_Shit he's going to kill me. Shit. SHIT. __**SHIT**__._

"Let me ask you one question son." Leroy stood directly in front of Finn and stared straight into his eyes.

Finn could feel the sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

"Okay." He squeaked. Leroy Berry was a very intimidating man, and Finn wasn't going to lie to himself. He was scared shitless.

"Do you intend to marry my daughter?" He asked, his brow furrowing, his face stern.

"Yes sir. I've always intended to marry your daughter. I was actually going to propose Sunday night, as sort of a surprise. While everyone she knew and loved were in town."

"Why did you decide for this to happen _just_ when her career was taking off?" He said, a bit of anger tinting his voice.

"Sir, we never wanted this to happen. Well, not yet anyway. It just, did. Also, Rachel discussed everything with her director, and its fine."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I-I'm not sure I follow you..."

"Adoption?"

Finn's eyes went wide. He shook his head back and forth with vigor. "No sir. We fully intend on keeping the babies. It would kill the both of us if we did something like that."

"And you love my daughter?"

Finn's expression changed to relief. "With all my heart and soul."

Leroy leaned in closer to Finn and he shut his eyes tight. He was expecting a punch in the face or for Leroy to wrap his hand around his neck and squeeze tight. What he wasn't expecting was for Leroy to envelope him in a giant bear hug. Finn let out a breath and returned Leroy's hug, patting him on the back in the process.

Leroy released his hold on Finn and backed away, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I was just testing you son. I've never told you as much, but I've always liked you." Finn smiled.

"I mean, what kind of father would I be if I didn't protect my little girl?" Leroy smiled a little.

"I understand." Finn nodded his head. Leroy removed his hand from Finn's shoulder and stepped back a little.

"It's just going to be hard to let her go." Finn could see Leroy holding his composure. Rachel got her kick ass acting skills from her daddy, he was sure. Because he was a damn good actor.

"I'll take good care of her sir." Finn said, reassuring him.

"Oh I know you will." Leroy reached for the door.

"I'm a pretty good shot, just so you're aware." he opened the door, winked at Finn and made his way to the living room.

Finn stood there, shocked, until Rachel came into the room to knock him out of his haze.

"Finn? Baby? What did daddy say? Are you alright?" She furrowed her brow and intertwined her fingers with his, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Huh?" he shook his head. "Oh. Yeah, yeah I'm fine." he smiled lovingly at her. She gave him a soft smile in return.

"What did your dad say?"

She blew her bangs out of her face. "Well, I'm not going to say he was thrilled with the idea, but he's not going to disown me."

"Well that's good."

"What did daddy say to you?" She asked him with worry.

Finn always told Rachel everything, but he thought he'd keep the exchange between her and her daddy a secret, so, he just told her something to ease her worries.

"He couldn't be happier." He smiled again and she beamed at him, throwing her arms around him in excitement.

"It's going to be okay then." she sighed happily.

He squeezed her tight and breathed her in.

"Everything is going to be perfect."

* * *

As Rachel sang the last line of My Man, the theater roared with applause and cheers from the audience, along with a few whistles.

She beamed at the audience and took a bow with the ensemble, followed by her single bow, complete with a standing ovation. She looked down at the front row, and there stood Finn, clapping wildly and beaming at her. She saw him mouth "I love you" and she mouthed the same words back.

Flowers were thrown on stage in her honor and she had to hold back the happy tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She would wait to cry when she got back to her dressing room.

She scurried off the stage to her dressing room and shut the door behind her. The tears came easy now and she couldn't stop smiling.

The knock on the door behind her removed her from her haze and she turned around and opened it.

"Baby girl you were simply delightful!" Hiram told his daughter, tears streaming down his face as he wrapped his arms around his daughter in a tight embrace.

"I agree honey. You were superb." said a proud Leroy, next in line for a hug from his daughter.

She wiped at her eyes as Kurt threw himself around her.

"You were fantastic! Although some of your scenes lacked Barbra's emotion and you were a little pitchy at times, you held your own." He teased.

Rachel made a face at him and huffed. "Although my performance will never be up to Barbra's outstanding portrayal of Fanny Bryce, I think I held my own exceptionally well."

"I thought it was better." She heard the familiar voice say from behind Leroy.

Finn stepped around his soon to be father in-law (Rachel didn't know that yet of course) and handed her a bouquet of Purple Lotus', her favorite.

She beamed at him as she took the flowers from his hand.

"Thank you Finn."

"I'm so proud of you Rachel. I knew you could do it." He tucked a strand behind her ear, smiling down at her.

She blushed a little and lifted herself up onto her tiptoes.

"I couldn't have done it without my biggest fan cheering me on in the front row." She whispered against his lips and they both smiled before their lips met in a sweet and sensual kiss.

"Ahem." Kurt mock cleared his throat.

They broke away from each other, both of their faces slightly flushed and smiles on their lips.

"Now then, seeing as how I didn't get a chance to enjoy a nice dinner with everyone last night, let's get some chow!" Kurt declared.

"Sorry darling, I got caught up in the mess of people." Tyler told Kurt, making his way towards the group. He looked at Rachel.

"Amazing performance Rachel. You made Barbra proud." Tyler commended her.

"That's very sweet of you Tyler. Thank you." She nodded at him and smiled.

"Now then, let's get something to eat! I'm famished! It's on Tyler!" Tyler rolled his eyes playfully and smiled.

"You're lucky I love you, otherwise I'd think I was just your sugar daddy."

The group erupted into laughter and walked toward the stage door.

"You guys go ahead; I'll meet up with you there. I need to remove my make up and get changed." Rachel told them.

"Okay honey. Just text us when you're finished." Her dad called out as they began to walk out.

"I'll stay here with Rach guys. You go ahead." He squeezed her hand as Hiram nodded, walking outside with their entourage.

Rachel tugged on his hand leading him into her dressing room.

She shut the door behind her as Finn sat down on the little recliner she had in her dressing room.

"I'll just be a few minutes Finn. You didn't have to say. I know how cranky you get when you're hungry." He chuckled at her statement.

"Of course I wanted to stay with you babe. My stomach can wait. Take as long as you need."

It only took about 30 minutes for Rachel to get freshened up and remove her makeup.

Finn had fallen sleep on the recliner while she was getting ready. She smiled lovingly at him.

She walked over and shook him gently.

"Finn? Finn honey wake up. I'm ready to go."

He stirred a little and opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh man! I'm sorry I fell asleep Rach!"

He wiped his eyes and stood up and stretched, his shirt riding up a little to expose some of his torso. Rachel licked her lips as he made his way toward the door.

She rushed towards the door and shut it while he opened it. He turned around and furrowed his brow down at her. Her eyes were glazed over and full of lust.

She reached behind him and locked the door and grasped the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her level.

"I'm sure they won't mind if were a little late." She said, her voice thick with lust.

He growled as he grabbed her ass and pulled her flush against him.

"I thought you said no sex this weekend?" He whispered.

"No sex at _home_. My dressing room is totally fair game." She said through hooded eyes.

He moaned and captured his lips with hers, parting her lips with his tongue.

She gripped his shirt tighter, massaging her tongue with his.

He caught her by surprise and switched their positions, pressing her against the door. She gasped at his motion and sunk back into the door while his hand made its way under her shirt.

"Should we call them?" He asked her, kissing his way down her neck.

"I think they'll be fine without us for a while."


End file.
